The Aftermath of Love
by Axelai
Summary: What exactly happened after Sora came back to Destiny Islands? What control does Roxas have over his body? And how will Sora solve a message in his head, telling him to save an old friend...? AkuRoku Eventually
1. Voices

* * *

This is a fanfiction dedicated to all those fangirls who magically bring back characters from the dead. I, personally, don't like it, so this kinda goes off of what could be. In this, there are no new characters, no ressurected characters popping out of nowhere, and no character personality or plot changes. It goes off of Tetsuya Nomura interviews for how it works with non-KH information, and lots of wiki-help. So enjoy, it took a lot of work to come up with how to ressurect characters without screwing up the story-line of Kingdom Hearts.

Oh, and yes, there's AkuRoku. That part is non-story-line, but it's only because the KH2Manga in Japanese has them gay, so i support it. Yeah, so if you want a nice, clean, lemon-filled Kingdom Hearts AkuRoku story filled to plot-following (thats a mouthful!), read this.

* * *

"Sora, Sora, can you hear me?"

Sora was lying in bed, asleep until a few seconds earlier. He heard a soft voice in his head. It continued to speak, as if to wake him up from some sort of eternal slumber.

"SORA! WAKE UP!"

Okay, that's exactly what it was doing. Sora leaned up in bed and scratched his head. "I'm awake." He mumbled, looking around his room. There was no one in sight. He peered out the window. No one was anywhere nearby. His eyes wandered to see the play island across the ocean. His mind wandered to remember. _Was I really gone for almost two years? _He had just fallen out of the sky a week before, crashing into the water of his home for the first time in a long while. Kairi was home safe. Riku was back. But something haunted his memory like a disease. One man lost his life and didn't have to.

"Sora! Pay attention to me!" the voice shouted in his mind.

"What?" Sora asked the open air. He felt silly talking to nothing, but still did.

Sora heard the voice cough, as if to clear its throat. "Go back to Radiant Garden. Now. Before the sun rises. Back to Malificent's castle!"

"What? Why?" Sora asked. Why go back to the place he had been pushed so many bad memories? Why go back to the world he hated so much over the course of a year? Even worse, why go back to the section he hated most?

"Don't question me! Just do it!" the voice snapped.

Sora groaned. He stepped out of bed and pulled some clothes on, all while trying to ignore the voice that started humming in his mind. Radiant Garden was another world he had not been to in a month. It seemed like a distant life from now. A distant life he would never return to, that's what it was. Sora bit his lip. He remembered someone whose life would never be returned. A man whose only wish was to see his best friend again. He killed millions and even attempted to kill Sora just so he could see his friend one last time. His intentions grew better; he eventually fought along side Sora. He died in Sora's arms, telling him of the one wish that was never granted. _Just once, I want to have your wish granted. You were a good man. You deserved better._

"Sora, go to Riku's house and convince him he's dark. NOW. GO!" the voice shouted.

"What? I cant do that!" Sora complained.

"We'll need his dark portals to get to Radiant Garden without a Gummi Ship. If you…_we _convince him he can use it, he'll be able to. Now get going!"

Sora grumbled to himself. _I'm going insane. I'm talking to voices in my head… _Sora quickly put on some jeans and a gray t-shirt. He pulled on his cleanest shoes and trudged out the door. His mom wouldn't miss him unless he didn't come back for a week. So Sora clutched at his shirt on his chest, walking down the dark empty street. He turned down a few roads before finally reaching Riku's house. He stared up at the window to Riku's room. Sora grabbed a rock off the ground and tossed it up at the window. It bounced off with a thud. After a minute of waiting, the window opened.

"What the hell do you want, Sora?" Riku hissed, half asleep and in his underwear.

"Tell him you need his help." The voice snarled. "Tell him to get dressed and jump from the window. Remind him that you'll catch him."

Sora groaned. "Riku, I need your help. Get dressed and jump down here. I'll catch you."

Riku mumbled something that sounded like a curse. He turned around and entered his room. For a moment, Sora thought he wouldn't come out. But after a minute, Riku jumped from the window and into Sora's arms. Sora fell over onto the ground, breaking Riku's fall.

"Yay for clothing." Sora said, noting Riku's awkward yellow tank top. He hadn't seen Riku wear that for years. And seeing those double pants reminded him of the good 'ol days back when they'd sit out on the palm tree. For a brief instant, Sora thought of how he, Kairi, and Riku would sit out on the bent tree and talk about the future. They would chat about their ideas of what it's be like beyond the sea. Who knew it'd be like what they experienced?

"Yeah, well, it was the only clothing I could find this late at night." Riku said, getting off of Sora and helping him up. "So, do you mind telling me why you woke me up at midnight?"

"Just tell him we need to go back to Radiant Garden." The voice whispered, as if Riku could hear it too.

"We need to go back to Radiant Garden." Sora said confidently.

"And how do you suppose we do that? Note to Sora: Donald, Goofy, and Mickey took the only Gummi Ship with them." Riku said, not even caring why they were going.

"That's why I need you." Sora said, quoting the instructions the voice was whispering in his ear. "You used to have the power of darkness, and you still hold it if you try. You had they keyblade of darkness, Mickey had the keyblade of light, and I had the middle part. If you pull your keyblade back into grasp, we can use your dark portals to go back."

"I already showed you that I can't portal anymore." Riku complained.

"I believe in you. Just pull out the keyblade." Sora said with a smile. He put his own arm out and the keyblade took form. In remembrance of his friend, it was the Bond of Flame.

Riku closed his eyes. He put his arm out and the keyblade appeared. "Now you expect me to be able to make a darkness portal?"

Sora nodded with a smile. Riku let out an angry sigh. He put his left arm out. "See?! No portal." He said. At that moment, a dark portal appeared. Riku blinked a few times before looking into it. "Damn." He said. Sora giggled.

"Good job." The voice said with a giggle.

"Yeah, good job." Sora replied to Riku. Since Riku hadn't heard the voice, he was slightly puzzled at Sora's choice of words.

"Uhh…let's just go through, shall we?"

Riku stepped part of the way through and put out his hand. Again, memories surged through Sora. In a dream, Riku had done the same thing. But Sora never reached his hand. Sora never got close. Some other force had always blocked Sora. He was never good enough.

With a smile across his face, Sora grabbed Riku's hand.


	2. Long lost friend

* * *

Yes, another chapter to the confusing story. Near the end of the third chapter, it'll show the dead nobody's side of the story. Don't worry. You'll understand why it's relevent at the end of chapter three.

* * *

Led through the portal, the two of them ended up at Radiant Garden. They were in the middle of Malificent's castle. Ice-cold chills ran up their spines. They were in the dead center of the room that Riku had been defeated by Sora in. It wasn't the room Sora defeated Xehanort in. No, it was where he defeated Riku. But since then, the castle had been rid of all its glory. Spider webs were along the walls. The priceless vases lay crumbled on the floor beneath their stands. Where glory disappeared, eeriness reappeared. Now it looked more like a haunted house than Malificent's castle.

Riku clutched the keyblade nervously in his hand. Though its name was the Way to the Dawn, it didn't feel like a light keyblade. Just holding it in his hand gave him horrible memories of his past life here. "Why are we here again?" He stuttered, another horrible chill going up his spine.

Sora made no answer. It seems the voice was a bit too frightened to tell him what to say. After a moment of silence, Sora replied, "Because the voice in my head says so."

"You're listening to voices? Last time I did, I was hearing Mickey." Riku said with a nervous laugh.

"You need medication for hearing mice in your head." The voice spat, obviously not liking Riku too much.

"Well, um, I think we should listen to the voice and do as we're told." Sora said nervously.

"Good boy." The voice answered.

"Okay, where to, oh mighty voice?" Riku said quickly, trying to ease the horrible feeling of this place.

"Go to his study. It's the place where you met Tron." The voice snapped.

"Okay." Sora answered.

"You think the voice is Mickey?" Riku asked as they began walking.

"No way. This voice isn't Mickey. But it IS familiar somehow." Sora stated blankly.

"Shh. You'll find out who I am soon enough." The voice said. Sora could almost sense the smirk on Voice's face…if he HAS a face.

Sora and Riku walked cautiously through the castle. It was almost as if Malificent were still there, waiting for them with Xehanort at her side. If the two of them had teamed up, who knows how powerful they'd be.

Sora stopped after a moment of walking. He felt a giant chill run up his spine. It was very powerful, and it stopped him in his tracks. The voice in his head gasped, and Sora had no idea what was going on. Riku looked at him confusedly. "Sora?" Riku asked hesitantly.

Sora was completely tense as he almost felt some cold presence touch his lips for almost a minute. He was completely silent, and the feeling left completely. Sora let out a gasp and said "What the hell?"

"I don't know." Riku said. "We better get going."

After about an hour of torturous walking, Sora and Riku reached the computer. Leon was already down there. "Sora, you're back." He said, rather startled.

"Yeah, and I brought the almighty Riku." Sora said with a stupid grin.

"Cool. Nice to meet you, Riku." Leon said with a smile.

"We need access to Ansem's computer." Sora said, following the voice's exact words. "There's a program we need to run."

"Well, go for it." Leon said, stepping aside.

Sora ran up to the computer and logged on. "Hey, Voice, aren't the files all corrupted on here?"

"Well, no." The voice replied. "You just can't access them because you need an activation key. It says CORRUPTED as a security thing."

"So what's the access key?" Sora asked.

The voice let out a laugh. "Like I need to tell you that, oh Key of Destiny." The voice answered in a mocking tone.

Sora jumped back and held up the keyblade. A beam of light shot out and hit the computer screen. The screen lit up and said across, "Access Granted."

"YES!!" the voice squealed girlishly. "Now type in the search engine, 'Nobodies.'"

Sora did as he was told and clicked the largest result. Riku and Leon watched as he scrolled down the screen. "Okay, Sora," the voice commanded, "Press CTRL-ALT-SHIFT-ENTER. Then quickly step in front of the Space Paranoids portal.

Sora pressed the buttons and stepped in front of the portal. There was a flash of light as a ray beam similar to the tele-pad one shot into Sora. Riku and Leon watched astonishedly as Sora glowed a white color and split…into two people. As the glow disappeared, that other Sora was Roxas.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Riku shouted.

"That process splits someone into themselves and a nobody." Roxas answered proudly.

Sora stared at Roxas, his face completely paled to albino. "What…the…?" Sora began flailing and fell over.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Riku said, helping Sora stand.

"No, Sora is complete now, and I'm basically the leftovers." Roxas answered, crossing his arms.

"Uh…okay then." Riku replied, holding the flailing Sora upright. Sora was spazzing way too much. Roxas went up to him and slapped him.

"BE A MAN!" Roxas shouted in his face.

Sora was looking down. When he lifted his face, he said, "Is that an offer?"

Roxas glared at him for a moment. Then he turned to Riku. "Hey, Riku, ya think you can help me on a personal mission?"

Riku looked up at him. He replied, "What kind of mission?"

Roxas grinned like a cat, and he took a step back. "A mission to bring back someone very dear to me."

Sora perked up instantly, moving away from Riku. "You mean…?"

"Yeah." Roxas answered. "Axel."

* * *

Yes! The end of chapter two! If you're wondering what that chill that touches Sora's lips was, it WASNT Roxas's fault or Riku's. It was a ghost...i guess. You'll find out someday, chapter five...or six maybe?

* * *


	3. Darkness

* * *

Yes! Chapter three has arrived! Riku does something totally in character and completely stupid at the same time. Enjoy!

* * *

Sora stood dumbfounded for several moments. "I've been wanting to do the same thing." He finally blurted out. Roxas eyed him for a moment.

"So you want to bring him back, too?" Roxas said slightly startled. "Wait, you met him? What happened?"

"He…" Sora's voice trailed off as his face went slightly red. "He said he was looking for you. He tried turning me into a heartless so he could see you again."

Roxas looked down, and unreadable expression on his face. He stood that way for a moment, pondering what Sora had just said. Then he said back, "So he wanted to see me that badly?" Sora nodded. "Axel really missed me…more than I imagined. Well, I need to bring him back, and with this machine, I can."

Sora and Riku perked up, smiling like the journey was coming to an end. Leon, who was feeling slightly left out, leaned against a nearby wall. "So when can we get him back?"

"Well, here's the problem." Roxas answered. "When a nobody dies, they go to a sort of…new world. It's like the World That Never Was, except different too. It's a black empty portal. They can't get out. Xemnas explained it once. But there is a purpose to that world. It's also where the dead heartless go. So if you're a heartless whose nobody is dead, you'll go there, or visa versa. So in the end, if a nobody and a heartless meet up while they're there and happen to be the same, they'll become a whole person and they'll come back to life in the World That Never Was."

"So is Axel stuck there until we find his heartless?" Riku asked. Sora scratched his head, totally lost.

"Well, kind of. You see, his heartless is there, too." Roxas answered, looking down again. "So for him to come back, he'll need to find his heartless."

"So…we're powerless?" Sora said, trying to catch on.

"Basically, unless you've got any bright ideas." Roxas replied. "Once he gets back to the World That Never Was, we can stick that guy who gets created in front of this machine and Axel comes back."

"I see." Leon said, finally coming up from his wall. "Is there any way to get to the dark world to help Axel out?"

Roxas lifted his head. "Maybe. But I don't know how we could get there. It's not possible to get to by Gummi Ship, and I can't think of any other way."

"Maybe there's a way to portal there." Riku answered. "I can do that."

"So can I." Roxas pointed out. "But I don't know…"

Riku put out a hand, a dark portal opening. Then he stepped through, followed by Roxas. It closed, leaving Sora and Leon behind.

Leon blinked several times. "Think they'll be okay?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, they'll survive."

* * *

I know, really quite short. And i know Sora seems like a total idiot. Did you understand that begining part? Ya know, with the dark world and all? D: I hope you get it! I thought it through for days and days and days on how it'd work! And see? The story-line hasn't been screwed up! Anyways, next chapter will be Axel's side of the story, taking place from before he died. It actually starts when Roxas walks away at Memory Skyscraper. I spent a lot of time figuring out how to describe it. So the first little bit is pointless of that chapter, but it's well written so you better read it! DX Oh, and in a couple chapters, be prepared for a TINY bit of AkuDemy. Its just for plot reasons.

* * *


	4. Axel's side pt1

* * *

This is a flashback chapter, and Axel's side of the story. It's plot-filled, so please don't skip anything (or you might get confused when you read it).

* * *

"I wanted to see Roxas." Axel confessed to Sora as he lay on his deathbed. Sora's face showed slight shock. Axel felt his chest pound, almost like he had a heart. He hadn't felt this in too long. "He was the only one I liked. He made me feel…" Axel paused to feel the pound again. "…like I had a heart. It's kind of funny." Axel smiled. "You make me feel the same." Axel stared at Sora's face. For an instant, he swore he could see Roxas reflect in Sora's eyes. Axel closed his eyes a moment to block it out. Then quickly, he said, "Kairi's in the castle dungeon, now go!" Axel raised his hand and opened a dark portal with his last remaining strength. Then his arm fell as his body finally disappeared into a black mist.

"Axel…"

Axel opened his eyes. He was laying the same way as when he thought he died. But all he could see was black, endless, darkness. It went on forever. Axel looked at his clothing when he got up. His cloak was gray in the darkness, not black. That's how dark it was here. But he could still see. His entire body gave off a faint glow. He realized he was in the darkness whence he came.

Axel could not see it, but his eyes were no loner green, but a grayish black. His skin was pale. He hesitantly walked forward, realizing he was on a platform of a gray ground. As he took a few steps forward, he could see there was a pathway ahead that looked like it went on forever. It twisted and turned countless times ahead until it went so far he couldn't see the end. Who was at the end? "Let's find out." Axel muttered. He walked a few steps forward into the path of darkness.

Axel trudged on for days. Eventually, his enthusiasm to go on just stopped. What was the point? He suddenly wished he had paid attention to Xemnas when he told them about the world of darkness. Hadn't Riku been here once? How did HE get out? Axel lay down on the ground and closed his eyes, attempting to sleep (But we all remember dead people don't sleep). He heard footsteps. Who was approaching?

Axel's head jolted up. He saw Demyx a few yards away, not walking on a path at all. "Demyx!" Axel shouted, waving. Demyx ran up to him.

"Hey, Axel. Thank god! I finally found someone!" Demyx huffed.

"You mean you haven't met anyone else?" Axel said, slightly shocked.

"Nah, I've been walking for at least a month now. Dude, you're the first I've seen." Demyx scratched his head. "So how'd you die?"

Axel shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "I killed myself to save Sora."

Demyx jumped back. "What? And after all that to kill him?"

"Sorry, he just…" Axel shook his head. "What's wrong with your chest?"

Demyx looked down. He had a giant hole in his chest where his heart was supposed to be. "You have it too." Demyx pushed a hand through the hole in Axel's chest.

"Hey!" Axel pulled Demyx's hand out of his chest. "Don't do that!"

"So, I'm guessing we keep going down the road." Demyx said, rubbing his hand where Axel had gripped it.

"Mm. I guess." Axel replied. Axel looked around, then grabbed Demyx's hand.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Demyx said, feeling like they were gay.

"Because I don't want to lose you." Axel said with an innocent smile. Demyx blushed a deep red.

"Whatever." Demyx replied with a shrug. They continued walking down the road.

* * *

Originally in this chapter, Demyx and Axel had a HUGE gay moment. I cut it out for plot reasons. Maybe when this story is over, i'll post the original versions of a lot of these chapters. They're actually quite interesting.

* * *


	5. Axel's side pt2

* * *

Ah, at long last, chapter five is up!

* * *

The two men continued walking. A long time passed, but they didn't know exactly how long. It could have been hours, days week…they had no way to track the time. Time soon became insignificant.

"Hey! Hey! Can you hear me? Ugh, this is hard!"

Axel stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong?" Demyx asked, looking at Axel confusedly.

"Can you hear me?" the voice said again.

"Yes." Axel said aloud. Demyx looked at him even more confused.

"Can you hear me?"

"I said yes!" Axel said again.

"Ah crap. I don't think he can hear me. Well, just in case you can, I'm going to try and get you back to the world of the living. Our hearts are connected, right, Axel?" The voice giggled, and then it was gone.

"Wait, why can't you hear me?" Axel shouted, looking up at the sky for the first time. The sky was a gray swirling black hole, almost threatening them not to look.

"Axel?" Demyx said, holding his hand tighter.

"Roxas was just talking to me. Why couldn't he hear me?" Axel said, looking at Demyx.

"Maybe it's because your heart is gone." Demyx said, poking Axel's chest.

"But I could hear _him_!" Axel complained. He looked over at the darkness path once more. He saw people walking and talking. "What the fuck?"

The people walking were disappearing and reappearing, and they obviously were oblivious to Axel and Demyx's presence.

"It's the heartless." Demyx said.

Axel suddenly remembered the lecture Xemnas had given him. "So if I find my heartless here, I'll live again, right?"

"Yeah, but remember how our others look different than our nobodies?" Demyx pointed out. "You'll have no way of telling which one is you."  
"Well, maybe that's what the road is for." Axel said. "Maybe my other is walking down this same road towards me."

"You never know." Demyx said.

Axel got quiet a moment and went into deep thought. After a moment, he spoke.

"Wait, Demyx," Axel said quickly, "Can you still use your darkness powers?"

"No." Demyx said bluntly. "I lost them when I died."

Axel put a hand out and a dark portal formed. "I can still use them."

"Whoa. How did that happen?" Demyx said in an astonished tone.

"I just thought of a way to get out." Axel said. "But why can I use it and not you?"

Demyx scratched his head. "I don't know. I lost my powers because I died."

"Then I'm not dead yet?" Axel said, trying to understand.

"If you have a heart, then you can still use the powers." Demyx said nonchalantly.

Axel thought a moment. "Our hearts are connected." Axel quoted.

"Huh?" Demyx said, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Nothing." Axel said, his face blushing slightly.

Demyx stared at him a moment. "It was Roxas who contacted you, correct?"

Axel looked at him curiously. "Yeah."

Demyx got a cat-like grin on his face. "He wasn't just a friend, was he?"

Axel's face went pale. "I don't know."

"If your heart is connected to his, then you can use your powers. Your hearts aren't normally connected if you're just friends." Demyx pointed out.

Axel frowned at him and ran into the portal he created. He ended up at Maleficent castle. He saw Sora and Riku portal there, too. He watched them, realizing he was a ghost here. They couldn't see him.

"Sora?" Axel said, hoping they would hear. Sora and Riku were talking and walking, so Axel followed for a minute. As he watched, he noticed Sora was talking to Roxas, too.

Axel stared into Sora's eyes. He could see the faint glow of Roxas's presence in Sora. Axel bit his lip. Were they just friends? Axel stood in front of Sora and kissed him. He held the kiss for a minute, and then stepped back. He saw the look of shock on Sora's face. He felt it.

Axel freaked out and portaled back to Demyx. "How'd it go?" Demyx asked.

"Shut up and walk." Axel replied, grabbing his hand again. Axel just realized something that would haunt him forever. He was gay.

* * *

Aw, poor Axel. Its every fangirl's dream. Remember this from an earlier chapter? Of course you do. Originally, Xemnas came up in this chapter. I cut him out, though. The original version involved Axel kicking Xemnas's ass. Oh, and if you haven't noticed why this series is rated M (it seems almost G rated so far) it's because in a later chapter, there's gonna be lots of lemons. Involving who? Wait and see. Oh, and there will be NO RokuSora here.

* * *


	6. Green Eyes Tell No Lies

* * *

Yes, we are returning to Roxas's side to the story.

* * *

Roxas and Riku stepped through the portal, almost falling into an empty space below. The world of darkness enveloped them into immediate depressive feeling. Roxas shook it off, not going to be his former emo self. Riku stared blankly. As the portal they had came through vanished, Roxas and Riku floated in the empty vas of darkness. Almost swimming in it, they reached a pathway to stand on.

"I…I think I've been here before." Riku said, staring forward.

"Really?" Roxas asked, giving him a confused look.

"Yeah. I ended up here right after my island disappeared." Riku replied. "I don't even remember how I got out of here."

"Well, it's best not to think about it and just go find Axel." Roxas said quickly, looking down the pathway. "It'd be useless to keep walking down these paths. I bet Axel is walking too, and we'd never catch up. We should keep portalling around and hope we get lucky."

"Okay." Riku said. He put out his hand for a portal, and they stepped through again. They ended up at the darkness world path again. Nope. They continued portalling for about ten minutes before they finally caught sight of someone in the distance. They swam through the darkness and reached the pathway.

In a sprint, Roxas dashed after the two figures walking. In a moment, he could see who they were. It was Axel and Demyx, or someone who looked identical to them from behind. He ran and ran until he came directly behind Axel, hugging him from behind.

Axel and Demyx had been talking (and somehow didn't hear him running). Axel's body froze as he turned around. Roxas let go of him and smiled. "I…found…you…" he huffed tiredly.

"Roxas!" Axel shouted, hugging him.

Demyx scratched his head looking away. He noticed Riku, running rather slowely towards them.

"Axel! I got out of Sora with this machine Xemnas told us about and now I need you back and I found you and-" Roxas said quickly.

Axel cut him off. "Shh. It's okay. I was trying to find a way out of here, so you wouldn't have to worry."

"I can dark portal you all out." Riku said, coming into the conversation.

"Well, no." Demyx said. "Axel already tried that."

"Yeah, and I ended up a ghost in your world of the living." Axel replied.

"A-Axel?" Roxas said, his body shaking. Axel's chest, like Demyx's, had a black hold where the heart was supposed to be.

"Oh. Don't worry about it." Axel said with a smile. "We don't have hearts. That's why we're here, remember?"

"I have a heart now!" Roxas blurted out. "I have a piece of Sora's now!"

"When I become whole, I'll have a piece of Reno's." Axel said. Roxas and Riku nodded.

Roxas regained his cool and let go of Axel. "So, um, any idea who to find?" Roxas said. "Like, where to find him, I mean."

"I can't tell. If I had a heart, I would be able to feel him someone…" Axel's voice trailed off. "Wait, I can. Follow me!"

Axel darted off down the road. "Hey, wait! How come you know now and didn't know before?" Demyx asked annoyed, following after him.

"Because I have my heart with me." Axel replied. Roxas blushed, not quite sure how to respond to that.

For several minutes, they all ran. Then heartless were all walking around again. Axel looked at one neoshadow, walking up to it. He closed his eyes, putting a hand out to it.

Roxas, Demyx, and Riku held their breaths. Axel touched it, and instantly a person appeared. His back was to them, long red hair pulled into a pony tail, the rest spiked up similar to Axel's. His black suit was perfectly ironed, and his shoes perfectly shined. He turned around, his green eyes meeting Axel's for the first time.

* * *

If you don't know who it is by now (despite the countless times i've said his name), i bow to your...um...nevermind. Next chapter will be up soon. And yes, Roxas has a bit of a split personality. Yes, Roxas is acting like a kid around Axel. The "high and mighty" thing was all an act. Roxas is actually kinda childish, selfish, and hyper sometimes. But usually he's quite quiet and pouty when he's not excited. He's a child inside, but on the outside he tries to act cool and calm and stuff. It doesnt work sometimes. It makes sense, doesn't it? I'm making him more like an emo version of Sora. DX

* * *


	7. Memories Revived

* * *

Yay! Next chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

Axel froze as he looked into the eyes of…himself. The man had a look on his face of confusion, like he was astonished to see himself there in front of him. Axel chocked and blinked. Then in an instant, there was a flash of light. They were both gone.

Roxas flinched uncomfortably. Demyx shouted, "AXEL!!"

"No, no." Roxas said, putting his hands up and smiling nervously. "He's alive now out in the world. He's…mortal." Roxas shifted his feet.

"Well, let's go get him." Riku said bluntly.

"He should be where I ended up. Let's go." Roxas opened a portal up.

Demyx stepped back. "Good luck, you guys."

"Why not come with us?" Riku asked.

"Because. I'm still dead. I can't." Demyx said, smiling with his eyes closed. "Good luck."

"D-demyx…" Roxas stuttered. "We can't leave you. You were my friend." Roxas gave a worried look. He had been friends with Demyx, too. He wasn't as close as Axel, but they were like a trio. Even Demyx was trying to bring Roxas back when he became Sora.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Demyx giggled. "I'm already dead."

"I'll come back to get you." Roxas said. "I promise." He ran up and hugged Demyx, then set off into the portal he created. The last thing he saw walking through it was Demyx waving with that same smirk across his face.

Reno awoke on a darkened beach. "What the…?" He mumbled, getting up on the sand. Amazingly, his clothes were perfectly clean as he rose. He stared out at the vast ocean. It wasn't right. It was…black. He stared at it with a confused look. How did he get here…?

Like a brick hitting him across the face, he got a wave of memories hitting him. He didn't recognize any of them. A white castle…a blue haired elf-like man…a man with a sitar…and a scary looking man with bright orange eyes...he didn't know any of it. But one memory stood out: The boy with blonde spikey hair. He was cute, in a way. His bright blue eyes always looked so happy. The boy's face wasn't in his memories as a dear friend. An unusual emotion was surrounding him.

Roxas and Riku ran out of the portal. "Axel!" Roxas shouted.

"Axel?" Reno questioned, snapping into reality. He turned around and stared at them.

"I mean, Reno." Roxas said, running up to him.

"Who…YOU'RE THE KID!" Reno said, excited.

"What?" Roxas said. Then he shook his head. "Wait, I need you. Come with me."

"Thank god there's someone else here." Reno said, not noticing they came through a portal.

"Whatever. Come with me." Roxas said, eying Reno. He looked like Axel…but not at the same time.

"I think I can trust you." Reno said, looking up and scratching his head stupidly.

"You better trust him." Riku said, crossing his arms.

Reno, for the first time noticing Riku, looked over at him. "You…" he said. "I have memories not to trust you…"

"Then trust him." Riku said, pointing a thumb at Roxas.

"No." Reno said. "It's a trick." He took a step back.

"Plan B." Riku said. Roxas nodded.

Both Riku and Roxas leaped, grabbing Reno's arms. They both at the same time opened a dark portal. All three disappeared.

* * *

Yay. Cliff hanger. Don't you hate those? LOL. I know you do. So do i. Next chapter won't take long. I can't stand cliff hangers, so i'm writing more. Technically, its all written on notebook paper, but fear my laziness. Yes, it's kinda long. Or is it short...? I was gonna cut it off sooner, but then it was like, a paragraph...

* * *


	8. Alive Or Dead?

* * *

I told you it wouldn't take long...

* * *

"LET ME GO!" Reno shouted angrily. He attempted to pull away.

As they got to the other side of the portal, Sora blinked at the newcomer. "Why is he…offensive?"

"He got Axel's memories and remembers he hates me." Riku said. "Tie him down."

In a flurry of people, Reno was successfully tied down to a chair. "What the heck are you doing?" he said, struggling.

"None of your business." Leon said, waving an arm in the air.

"Of course it's my business!" Reno shouted. "I'm tied to a chair!"

"That's so you won't struggle." Riku said.

"What am I struggling about? Other than my obvious kindapment." Reno said, calming slightly.

"The fact you're going to be shot with a giant laser." Sora said, positioning the laser towards him.

"WHAT?" Reno shouted, and he wiggled more against his bonds, loosening them quite a bit.

"It won't hurt." Sora said with a childish grin. He was having way too much fun to get upset.

As Roxas ran to the computer and began typing, Reno freed himself from the ropes. But just as he stood up, there was a flash of light. The laser went off.

His body froze as it split. As soon as Sora had with Roxas, Axel fell out of Reno, taking his memories with him. He collapsed onto the floor, falling onto his back. Reno stared in amazement at him as the light faded.

"Is that…?" Reno said, taking a few steps back.

"It's Axel." Riku said, nodding.

Roxas dashed to Axel side, leaning Axel's head on his lap as he sat on his knees. "Axel!" He shouted, worried. He himself hadn't collapsed like this when he came back. Why was Axel…?

Axel wasn't moving. He was, technically, mortal now. Could he have died because he was dead before…?

Axel choked and leaned up. "R-Roxas…?" He muttered. He opened his eyes and saw the blonde leaning near him.

Roxas smiled. "I'm here." He cradled Axel's head in his arms, smiling with magical happiness.

Axel slowly leaned up, holding his head in pain. "I'm...alive?" he said. He held his chest. No heart beat.

"You're still a nobody." Roxas said. "So am I."

Axel grinned. "At least I'm here." He stood up completely. "Thank you all." He looked over at Sora. Blush went across his face.

Roxas looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Hey guys, you don't mind if I talk to Roxas in private, do you?" He said glancing over at the much shorter teen.

They all simultaneously shrugged. "There's an old bedroom down the hall. You can chat in there." Leon said.

Axel smiled. "Great. Thanks." He grabbed Roxas's upper arm and drug the confused child along side him. Roxas had no idea what was in for him.

* * *

Next chapter (or the one after, maybe) is the moment you all have been waiting for. The Around-The-Clock cafe is proud to present...NOTHING!! MUAHAHAHA!! Enjoy my insanity. It's pushed to the extreme next chapter.

* * *


	9. Thump

* * *

The moment you've all been waiting for...

* * *

Axel shut the door to the room behind himself, as Roxas sat on the large, blue-ish white bed. Axel gulped, unsure of what he was going to say. Attempting to piece the words together, he said, "H-hey."

Roxas grinned. "Hey." He replied innocently, giving a Sora-ish smile. Axel blushed.

"I, uh…wanted to thank you properly for…uh…saving me." Axel said with a grin.

"Well, you're welcome." Roxas said, kicking his legs back and forth in the air.

Axel smiled. "I'm really grateful."

Roxas stopped kicking his legs. "You know what, when I was in Sora's body, I could see you. Did you really mean what you said…?"

Axel shifted his feet nervously, looking down. His red spiked hair poofed up awkwardly as he brushed it back with his hand. "That's also…something I wanted to talk to you about." He looked up with a smile. "I meant it. When I'm with you, I feel…complete."

Roxas smiled sweetly. "That's what friends are for." It seemed he didn't quite get the hint.

Axel felt slightly hurt at the word 'friends' and not 'lovers', though he didn't expect Roxas to go out and confess feelings he wasn't even sure existed. In fact, it didn't take him long to remember Roxas had no idea he loved him. Axel didn't even know he loved him until a few hours before.

"W-well, Roxas, I-I…uh…" Axel stammered, trying to piece together what he wanted to say.

"Axel…?" Roxas asked, a worried look on his face. "You're acting funny. You okay?" He stood up off the chair.

Axel shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to tell you this…"

"Tell me what?" Roxas said, worriedly. His eyebrows pushed inwards, his eyes glowing his same beautiful blue.

Axel tensed up as his mind wandered, staring into Roxas's blue eyes. "W-when I'm with you, Roxas…" Axel stuttered, "I feel l-like I have a heart…like… not a just friends feeling…"

Roxas looked at him, not quite understanding, due to his extreme dense flaw. Then it hit him like a brick. He jumped up. "WHAT?!"

Axel blushed a deep red. "Uh…um…"

Roxas suddenly got an awkward feeling through his body. This entire time he was just trying to save a friend. And Axel had taken it differently.

Roxas looked down, his face a complete red for the first time in his life. "Might I remind you we're both guys…"

Axel grinned, trying to break the awkward feeling. "Oh really? I thought you were a girl."

"Not funny." Roxas replied. He bit his lip.

Axel stared at him. "Are you sure you remember everything?"

Roxas looked up at him curiously. "Not everything. It's all kind of hazy. More like a lost dream than reality. Why?"

Axel stared at him a moment. "There was this one time…a few weeks before you left…" Axel said. "We were both kind of wasted…you know, Xigbar bringing us some beer…but we um…kissed, remember?"

Roxas blushed more. "Yeah. I remember that." He kicked his legs back and forth again. "But that was a dare, not really a result of feelings."

"I know." Axel said. "I just wanted you to know, that was what started to make me realize it. Then Demyx said something in the world of darkness, and it made it clear to me."

Roxas looked thoughtful a moment. "Well, you know in all those books Zexion used to read?"

"What?" Axel asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"I took one. It said if you learned to love, it proved you had a heart…or something like that." He looked awkwardly uncomfortable.

"Want to try it out?" Axel said, his eyes closing slightly.

Roxas didn't know what to say to that. His face, which had just began to pale out, when another shade of pink again. Stuttering, he replied, "Y-you mean…what exactly by that?"

Axel looked serious. "If I prove my love to you, we'll have hearts. It's worth a try."

Roxas's eyes widened. His mouth hung open a little as he tried to find words to reply. He bit his lip, looking down. Scooting back on the bed a little more, he made a muffled whimper noise.

Axel went up a bit closer to him, looking him in the eyes. "Will you try?" He asked, not wanting to take this too far and end up upsetting Roxas.

Roxas looked at him, an unfamiliar feeling creeping into his body. For the first time, he actually looked at Axel. Were his eyes always such a beautiful shade of emerald? Was his nose always so full, his eyebrows so perfect? And his lips…

Roxas's mind drifted slightly, his lips meeting Axel's for the first time. Axel wrapped his arms around the younger boy, both surprised and happy at his reaction. Roxas linked his arms around Axel's neck, his eyes closed as his mouth emitted a soft moan. A feeling thumped in his chest. B-bmp. B-bmp.

Like a shock from a sparkplug, the feeling hit Roxas all at once. Startled, he lept back on the bed, away from Axel. He covered his mouth with his hands; his face flushed a deep red. It seemed like he was trying to speak, but just couldn't.

Axel gave him a slightly confused look. After all, it WAS Roxas who had started the kiss. "Roxas?" He asked.

Roxas's chest made another thump noise. In pure shock, he jumped off the bed and out the door. Axel stood there watching, completely confused. Running to the doorway, he shouted, "Roxas!" But as he looked out the door, the boy was already gone.

* * *

...or not. Haha. And you thought you'd get lemons this early. More to come. Hope you liked.

* * *


	10. I Can Wait

* * *

I'm sure some of you have been waiting for this. If it seems a little...off to you, that's because i had a horrible headache the entire time i typed this...ugh...

* * *

Roxas ran out the door, thousands of unpleasant thoughts racing through his head. Why hadn't he noticed Axel's affection before? And why him? Why not someone of the correct gender? Roxas bit his lip as he ran as fast as he could, colliding right into Sora.

"Ow!! What the hell?" Sora groaned, holding his head is discomfort.

Roxas ran right around him, not even caring to apologize. His mind was too filled with thoughts. He felt something when he had kissed Axel. It was too unfamiliar. It wasn't right.

No, it WAS right. It was a heartbeat.

Roxas flopped onto the floor outside main building. He was in the room with the windows that overlooked Malificent's Castle. He leaned up against the wall facing the window. He clutched his chest. B-bmp. B-bmp. B-bmp.

Something wasn't right about this. He should only have a heart if they both loved each other. He didn't love Axel! Or did he? Was it somewhere deep inside him he hadn't noticed? Hell, he hadn't even thought about it before! This was all too new. It was all too different.

Roxas felt the pounding on his chest, closing his eyes to take in the feeling more. He heard it. He felt it. It was real. Or he was going completely insane. He couldn't possibly love Axel! They were both guys!

Did that matter?

Yes it mattered! Guys aren't supposed to love other guys! It's just not right! It's not biologically correct! It's stupid! It's weird! It's…

Roxas let out an angry groan. This was a stupid mental conversation. He didn't like guys. He wasn't gay. That's the end of it. Done. Nothing else to it.

But if that was so, what was this feeling in his chest? What was this aching to be near someone he had never cared about before? No, he cared about Axel. But it was in the way of pranking the other Organization Members, or watching scary movies together at 2am. It wasn't in the sort of way that he wanted to be with him forever. Well, he did want to be with him forever. But not in that way…

Axel turned the corner, watching Roxas with intent green eyes. "Hey." He said.

B-bmpbbmpbbmpbbmp. Roxas's heart sped up. "H-hey…" He stuttered, clutching his chest again as he felt it's race of speed.

"So…um…" Axel shifted his feet nervously, fearing he had made a horrible mistake.

"A-Axel…I need to tell you…I see you as a very dear friend. But only as a friend." Roxas said, standing up so his eyes met Axel's. His heart sped up at the meeting of Axel's intense gaze.

"Friends…" Axel said, looking at Roxas with no emotion. "What can that be defined as? What makes our friendship any different from you and Demyx? What would it be like if you had kissed Demyx?" Axel sounded serious.

Roxas wasn't used to Axel being so serious. "I-I don't know. Kissing Demyx would be gross…" Roxas looked down again.

"Then what about me?" Axel asked, a finger going beneath Roxas's chin and lifting it to meet his eyes. "What was it like kissing me…?"

Roxas stared into his eyes, his heart going so fast he felt he would pass out. "Kissing you is…" Roxas's heart raced, his mind lacking all thought. How did it feel kissing Axel? He was only conscious one of the times, and he didn't really think about it. He never really thought it was a bad feeling.

Axel stared at the thoughtful Roxas. "Roxas, I'm sorry I fell in love with you. It's stupid. I'm sorry."

Roxas stared at him, unbelieving in what he just said. "D-don't be sorry." Roxas said. "Please don't be…" He hugged Axel, feeling the faint sound of a heartbeat in Axel's body. So Axel really did love him.

Axel froze a moment, and then wrapped his arms around Roxas. He felt the soft patter of Roxas's faint heartbeat. "You…do love me?" Axel said, slightly confused.

Roxas didn't say anything for a moment. "I-I don't know…"

"Look at me, Roxas."

Roxas looked up at Axel's beautiful eyes. He lost all thought as he tried to place the correct words. "I-i…i…"

Axel bent down and placed his lips upon Roxas's. Into his mouth, he said, "You don't need to say it. I can wait."

For what seemed like an eternity, they kissed there on the walkway. The sunset lit the room a beautiful orange, and they stayed there for as long as their hearts desired.

* * *

No, the story isn't over yet. There's plenty more to come. Though that would be a cute place to end it. Hehe. Well, wait for the next chapter! It could be awhile, cuz i have to study for finals next week. See ya then, lamers!! (( OH MY GOD. I NEED TO WRITE SEIFER IN SOMEWHERE!! ))

* * *


	11. Hesitations

* * *

Here you go. The moment i'm sure you were waiting for.

* * *

They stood there kissing for what seemed like an eternity. It was Axel who pulled away, a look in his eyes Roxas could not describe. Roxas blushed, unsure of what to do. He still wasn't quite sure of his feelings for Axel. I mean, come on! They had a gender similarity! Roxas couldn't possibly live with himself if he went with another guy! It wasn't biologically correct!

Roxas couldn't keep Axel's intense gaze. He looked down, a slight whimper escaping his lips. He was in complete denial of what he had just done. Did he really just kiss Axel? Did he really just give in to the impossible? If this wasn't right (which he was sure of that) why did that feel so natural, so…right?

Axel broke the silence, saying in a whisper, "Can we try again? Try to create a heart within us both?"

Roxas felt his stomach lurch. That's not what I hope it means. Roxas wasn't ready for that. He wasn't even sure if he loved him. Can they just…do that?

"I-I don't know…" Roxas stuttered, his body shaking slightly. They could just do that. But he was too scared to try.

Axel smiled at him. It warmed his insides when he saw that cute face. "If you don't want to, I can wait. It's okay." Axel reached a hand down and clenched Roxas's tightly.

Roxas bit his lip. He had to stop being a coward when it came to personal things. Sure, he could kill monsters and save a long lost friend from darkness, but he couldn't spend an hour alone with Axel. He had to be brave.

"N-no…I-I think I-I'll do it…" Roxas stuttered, clutching Axel's hand back.

Axel blinked surprised. He hadn't expected Roxas to actually want to. "Okay, if you want to back out, tell me." Axel held him close in an embrace, and a portal surrounded them as they were back in that same room they had been in a half hour before. Roxas's body was noticeably shaking now as he sat on the edge of the bed, clutching himself around the waist. He wasn't ready. He just wasn't.

Axel looked at him, scared like that. He locked the door as his eyes watched Roxas. He wanted to back out and just comfort him, but he knew he couldn't. If they went through with this, maybe, just maybe, they'd have hearts again. Then they both would be complete. He had to do this.

Roxas stared into Axel's deep green eyes. Was this real? Was he dreaming? Were they really going to…?

Axel stood over Roxas, pressing his lips to the younger's once more. Roxas let out a small moan, his hands pressing against Axel's chest. He kissed back until he felt Axel open his lips. He tensed up. Should he kiss back? Hesitantly, he parted his lips. Almost instantly, he felt Axel invade his mouth. He leaned back a little, moaning. This was certainly different. His tongue intertwined with Axel's…it was almost a good feeling…

Axel's hands went to Roxas's short-sleeved jacket. He pulled it off of Roxas, and then he moved to Roxas's zip-up shirt. Roxas's breathing sped up as he felt his shirt disappear, the cold rush of the air conditioner across his chest. They were really going to, weren't they…?

Roxas pulled from the kiss and looked down at himself. He hadn't even noticed how aroused he became. He looked into Axel's eyes and blushed harder. Axel had a look of love gleaming. Roxas had pure fear.

Axel unzipped his cloak and pulled it down, not wearing a shirt beneath it. Roxas snapped. He saw the sight of Axel's revealed, muscular chest. He felt the warmth of it almost emitting off. His breath was caught in his throat; his face was a bright pink color. He let out a moan at just the sight of Axel. If it wasn't for his pants, he might just let go of it all right there. He scooted back on the bed a little so he had his legs up on the bed. Axel pressed him down and straddled him, one arm holding down Roxas as the other unzipped Roxas's pants. Roxas kept his eyes closed, his breathing coming back at a quickened pace.

Axel fumbled with Roxas's pants, removing them with the help or Roxas wiggling around. Roxas felt the cold air between his thighs and it made him shudder. He let out a raspy moan, his hands clutching the blankets around him. His eyes were clamped completely shut and his head lay to the side.

Axel unzipped his own pants and removed them, leaving him in fiery red boxers with the numbers "VII" on them. He stared down briefly at Roxas's blue ones, but not for long. He put a hand on Roxas's boxers and slowly began to pull them down…

Roxas's eyes shot open. "A-are we really going to…?" He stuttered, his breathing hitched and uneven.

Axel looked him in the eye. "I can stop now if you want." Axel surely wouldn't want to stop, but if Roxas wished it, he granted it.

"No." Roxas said, closing his eyes and laying his head back down. "Don't stop."

Axel blushed slightly, his mind racing with thoughts. The sound of Roxas's voice aroused him further. He continued his work, pulling Roxas's boxers down and off. He couldn't say he was surprised at Roxas's size. After all, he was still a growing boy. He was no bigger than six inches. Axel ignored Roxas's obviously hard member and he sat back.

Roxas leaned up a little and stared at him. Why'd he stop? Was he not big enough for him or something? Wrong. Roxas watched as Axel stuck three fingers in his mouth, lubing them up with spit. Roxas's breathing sped up again as he leaned back onto the bed, moaning slightly in anticipation. He clutched the bedding tighter as he felt waves of pleasure sink down south inside him.

Axel eyed Roxas. He made sure to get every finger soaking wet so this wouldn't be painful. He also noticed how aroused Roxas was getting from simply watching him. That was a good sign.

When he was sure his fingers were as wet as possible, he slipped his index finger between Roxas's legs, not quite venturing inside him yet. Roxas let out a moan, pushing himself down a little on Axel. Axel was quite surprised by this too. But without hesitation, he pressed a finger into Roxas. Roxas cried out, but bit his lip so no one would hear. His breathing was fast though as he felt this intrusion between his legs. Axel paused briefly before pulling his finger out. Then he pushed it back in. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In…

This was enough to make Roxas release. But the child didn't. He held it in with all his might, panting as he opened his mouth for air. He tried to relax, but couldn't. He tensed even more as he felt another finger being added. His back arched at the new feeling coursing through him. It didn't hurt, but it was certainly uncomfortable. But he enjoyed every second of it.

Axel made sure Roxas was loose before adding his third and last finger. Roxas's eyes widened, his hips jerking upwards. His mind could only think "oh god" as this happened. His hips swiveled forwards a little, moans escaping Roxas's lips.

Axel removed his fingers, not wanting Roxas to come to soon. That's when he lifted the boy up to a sitting position. Axel removed what was left of his clothing. Roxas's blushed at the sight of Axel's 27 year old manhood. It was definitely larger than Roxas's. Roxas's breathing hitched up again at the sight of him.

Axel leaned over Roxas and kissed him again. Roxas moaned once more, kissing back with a feeling of pure lust. Axel sensed his desire. Better not keep him waiting. Axel wiped what was let of his spit on his own crotch. Roxas's breathing sped up.

Axel pressed Roxas back onto the bed, spreading the smaller's legs apart. He moved Roxas up so his tip was against Roxas's hole. Should he do it…? Should he steal away Roxas's virginity…?

"D-don't stop now…" Roxas moaned, his eyes shut as his breathing slowed a little.

Axel took that as permission. Slowly, he pressed up against Roxas's crotch and push a little inside.

Roxas gritted his teeth. It was painful, even though Axel wasn't in an inch yet. His hands clenched the bedding hard, a slight moan being suppressed.

Axel pushed in further. Roxas bit his lip, tears of pain coming to his eyes. He tried very hard not to cry out as Axel pushed all the way in. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it was still pretty painful.

Axel waited a minute to let Roxas's body adjust. Roxas panted, his grip on the bed sheets loosening. When Axel saw this, he slowly pulled out, then pushed back in. He went slowly, ignoring his own need to speed up. After all, he didn't want to hurt Roxas in this process. But he didn't notice he was already. Roxas moaned loudly, gasping, "F-faster…!"

Axel leaned up a little for balance, then thrusted into the blonde as fast as he could manage. Roxas cried out, clenching the sheets with one hand as his other gripped his own firm erection, rubbing it up and down with Axel's rhythm. His hips jerked and twisted, odd moans and gasps emitting.

Axel suddenly tensed. He felt waves of pleasure sink down to his crotch. He could feel himself pulsating. Oh god. H-he was-

Axel cried out, his pace quickening as a flash of ecstasy coursed through his veins. Roxas winced and cried out in unison, releasing as well into the palm of his hand and all over his chest. In unison, they cried each other's names. And both at once, there was an unfamiliar feeling. Bb-bmp. Bb-bmp…

* * *

There. Happy? That's about the longest lemon i have EVER written!! .. And come on. I only wrote it this early because all you fans were killing me. That wasn't supposed to happen for another three chapters, but...I DUNT WANNA DIE!! And no, the series isn't ending there. I wouldnt do that to you. I'm nice. I write in hot yaoi sex where it supposed to go. TT I'm going to make a sequel to this which will be the same story, but the way it's SUPPOSED to go. Well, i hope you all enjoyed yourself on this. If it seems a little...odd to you, it's because i was rp-ing while making this. And the other RP consisted of Roxas being treated horridly by a very sarcastic Ollette. They both cried in the end. o.o

Anyways, enjoy the lemon. Feel free to print it out. ..

* * *


	12. A New Begining

* * *

Well, enjoy!!

* * *

They laid on the bed for what seemed like an eternity. Neither of them had cared to pull out of each other. Axel was still inside Roxas. Roxas was still holding himself between his fingers. They were breathing heavily, enjoying a sensation tingling within their bodies. It wasn't just the aftermath of love. It was something more.

Bb-bmp. Bb-bmp.

Axel wasn't used to this. Neither was Roxas. They were both just feeling the thumping noise deep within their chests. It wasn't normal. But it was there. And they could feel it.

Axel finally reached a hand out and touched Roxas's chest, feeling the soft thumping coming from his lover. Was this really happening? "Y-you can feel it too?" Axel stammered, staring blankly at Roxas.

"Y-yeah." Roxas replied. He looked in Axel's eyes and smiled. It worked. It really worked.

"It…worked?" Axel asked, staring into Roxas's eyes. He saw his reflection in the clear blue mirror. And he felt the soft thumping coming from both their chests.

"IT WORKED!!" Roxas shouted, ecstatic. He tried to jump up in joy, but froze from the extreme pain finally reaching his inner thighs. "It worked- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Axel spazzed completely. "OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!!" He lifted the flailing Roxas gently off and out of him and laid him on the bed. Roxas whimpered in pain as he saw blood trickling between his legs.

Roxas whimpered, "Oh what the hell, it hurts….!!!!!!"

"B-blood?!" Axel stammered. "You have blood!! WE ARE HUMAN!! BLOOD!!!"

And as you all know, no blood equals no hearts. Heart equals blood.

Roxas winced from both pain and the loudness of Axel's happy voice. "Get over it for a second and get me a hi-potion…"

Axel and Roxas sat on the bed for the next hour, just staring at each other's naked bodies. They changed. A lot. They were different through the transition from nobody to human. Well, you can't expect to go through a species change and look the same. Both of their skin became less pale. Axel's marks under his eyes stayed, but looked more natural now. Roxas was non-stop bleeding and could actually feel pain. They were both less dark seeming, and both looked more…human. It took awhile to sink in before they could speak again.

Axel finally smiled at Roxas after a long stare. "Thank you. It worked."

"Thank YOU." Roxas replied. "I have a heart…I can't believe it worked…"

"Well, I guess that must mean something…" Axel stammered with a warm smile, trying to find the words. If this worked, that means…

Roxas smiled back nervously. "I-I love you." He stuttered.

Axel's chest lurched. "R-really?" His insides toppled at the thought of it.

Roxas nodded. Axel leapt forward and took Roxas's face to his own, a kiss being forced upon the small teen. Roxas made a muffled squeak, kissing back only for a little before pulling away.

"Axel!! Might I remind you we need to get DRESSED." Roxas squeaked, his hand pressing against Axel's cheek.

Axel let out a grunt. "My cloak disappeared when I turned human. What the hell am I supposed to wear?!"

Roxas grunted as he yanked on his clothing. "I don't know. Figure it out."

Axel groaned, getting up and looking in the closet in hopes of stealing Ansem The Wise's clothing from his teenage years. Axel managed to find a black t-shirt and black jeans. Ansem's goth years? Who knows. Axel slipped them on, glad they fit (for the most part). They were the right size length wise, but they were much fatter.

Roxas watched Axel from behind as he pulled the clothing on. Roxas's face grew a bright red and his crotch went hard at the sight of Axel's sexy backside. Roxas looked away, his heart racing. It was SO different having a heart. All these feelings he had never thought of before had suddenly rushed into his mind.

Axel twisted around and smiled. "Like my little show?"

"N-no!!" Roxas stuttered, his face reddening again. "Just because I happen to like you doesn't mean I enjoy seeing your ass…!!"

"Like…?" Axel said seductively, leaning over Roxas and breathing warm air on the shorter one's lips. "You like me? Or do you love…" Axel blew air on him, the last word sounding like a purr.

Roxas's heart sped up again. "I-i…uh…" He didn't respond at first. He bit his lip, let out a grunt, and fell backwards on the bed. Axel laughed.

"I won't make you say it again." Axel said. "Once was enough for me." Axel smiled at Roxas, but Roxas couldn't help but feel bad. It seemed like somewhere in Axel's newly formed heart, there was something missing behind his smile. Was his love not enough…?

"Hey, Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Hm?" Axel asked with a smile. It was so fake, but so real too.

"We need to get Demyx back." Roxas answered, looking him in the eyes.

"So an hour after you have sex with me, you ask to get another man? What am I going to do with you?" Axel groaned with a frown.

Roxas laughed. "No, I mean, we left him there. We really need to get him back."

Axel smiled. "Okay. Let's go get that water boy back."

Roxas leapt up with a smile, kissing Axel again. Axel wrapped his arms around the younger's and smiled. If getting Demyx back would make him happy, they might as well get all the nobodies back. After all, they really missed the organization. Hell, why not bring all the members back (except Xemnas)? They could recreate it, and everyone would be happier. And maybe they could do good instead of bad. Who knows? But there was one thing for sure. Their love could make anything happen. Even the impossible.

* * *

This is the final chapter. i hope you enjoyed it. And yes, there will be a sequel. Check out my other stories while you wait. The sequel will be titled "From The Darkness" so you better read it! It will be based mostly around Demyx. So read it, darn you! It will be INTENSE and full of sexy AkuRoku smecks. Yes, i mean it. It'll be more than one lemon.

Well, enjoy this story while the next comes up. It'll be up soon, so be sure to read it! Bye bye for now! Axelai, 4:28 pm February 8, 2007

* * *


End file.
